


Double Date With A Laser Beam

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which four teenagers debate the merits of laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date With A Laser Beam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr user peep-peep-meow! Sorry this took so painfully long.

“Laser tag?” Karkat asked, staring at the tickets Terezi had set before him. “Fucking _laser tag_?”

 

Terezi groaned. “Karkat, you have no sense of fun, do you? Laser tag is great! And I thought it'd be really fun to do something cool like that for your birthday. I've already invited Sollux and Aradia. Can't cancel now, can we?"

 

Karkat facepalmed--she did have a point. Aradia, at the very least, was probably dying of anticipation, and Sollux...well, he probably didn't care, but it was an excuse to spend time with friends and his girlfriend, so he'd probably want to go too. Probably.

 

And for his part...well, it might end up being fun. It's not like you're supposed to just turn down a gift. Besides, he didn't want to know how much those tickets had cost--the Pyropes, while not exceedingly wealthy, were pretty well-off, but it would still be a total dick move to have her sink her money into something that he'd just refuse. Especially since she was his girlfriend and all, and he was far more head-over-heels for her than he'd ever publicly admit.

 

"Fine," Karkat grumbled. "When is it?"

 

"It's on your birthday. So...tomorrow."

 

"Great. Just great."

 

\---

 

That's how it came to pass that four teenagers stood outside Skaia's one and only laser tag arena.

 

"This place is scuzzier than I remember," Sollux noted.

 

"Shh!" Aradia hushed, glaring. "It's not the nicest, but we are going to have fun, okay?"

 

"No we're not," Karkat grumbled. He still hadn't quite made peace with the idea of laser tag with his creepy blind ("LEGALLY blind, asshole!" she would insist) girlfriend, a pessimistic nerd with a lisp, and the resident death fangirl. Seriously, there was no way that could end well.

 

Nevertheless, the quartet entered the arena, which really was a bit on the scuzzy side, and flashed their tickets. The surly-looking college student running the counter let them in, and explained the rules--split into two teams, red and blue, and whoever gets the most points wins.

 

After a bit too much debate over who got to be on which team, it was decided that Sollux and Aradia would be the blue team, and Terezi and Karkat would comprise the red team. And the instant they got their equipment, the game was afoot.

 

\---

 

"Karkat," Terezi grumbled in annoyance, "this is the worst plan possible."

 

“The worst plan possible was this entire date!”

 

Terezi facepalmed with the heaviest, most exasperated sigh one could imagine. “I meant in terms of the game, dumbass. Hiding won’t get us any points. We’re basically just letting them win!”

 

“What’s your point?”

 

“My point is that we’ll lose if we don’t actually shoot anyone! And all’s fair in love and laser tag!”

 

“That is such bullshit! This entire _game_ is bullshit, Terezi, I cannot fucking _believe_ you got me to agree to thi--”

 

“Hey, Sollux, I found ‘em!”

 

Karkat and Terezi snapped their heads up to see a very, very enthusiastic young woman, pointing her laser gun at them.

 

“...We should probably run,” Terezi whispered.

 

“Actually,” Aradia pointed out, “that’s not really possible. You hid at the end of a pretty narrow hallway, I’ve pretty much got you cornered with my hair alone.”

 

“Fuck,” Karkat muttered.

 

In the distance, one could hear a nerdy chuckle. “Nice going, AA. Seriously.”

 

“Fuck you, Sollux! I can’t believe I agreed to--why the fuck is my vest flashing?”

 

“She just shot you,” Terezi sighed. “Karkat, you really suck at this game.”

 

“That’s because this game sucks!”

 

“Oh my God,” Aradia groaned. “Do you ever shut up?”

 

“He really doesn’t.”

 

“I hate literally every last one of you.”

 

“Whatever! Hey, Aradia, you can go ahead and shoot me now, I’m pretty much done with this.”

 

“Alrighty!” And with a shot, the game was over.

 

\---

 

Later that evening, the four of them sat curled up on the couch in Terezi’s basement, watching a shitty bargain bin romcom and binging on pizza.

 

“I feel like an ass, Karkat,” Terezi admitted quietly.

 

“Why?”

 

“I just...I thought you’d have more fun playing laser tag than you did. I didn’t even bother to ask if you enjoyed that kind of thing! I was really thoughtless, and I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll admit that’s true, but I was a total dickweed about the whole thing. I mean...fuck, you just wanted to give me a good birthday. It’s the thought that counts. And this is nice too, just...sitting here with you. I _like_ being with you, Terezi. I love you.”

 

Karkat paused. “Fuck, I sound like such a douche saying shit like that. But it’s true.”

 

Terezi laughed. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I happen to enjoy your company as well!”

 

“Well, I’d _hope_ so!”

 

“Goddamn,” Sollux groaned, “get a fucking room.”

 

Karkat stared at his girlfriend--all skinny limbs and freckles and too-thick glasses, and the most beautiful girl he’d ever met.

 

“...That sounds like a plan to me,” he stammered.

 

“KK, I was _joking_ , I didn’t mean--”

 

“Shoosh!” Terezi admonished. “We’re going up to my room. Feel free to continue watching this travesty of a movie.”

 

And so, hand in hand, they made their way up the stairs. Maybe this birthday was turning out better than Karkat had thought it would after all.

 

 


End file.
